Save Me
by Ocean Light
Summary: Updated! (06-01-03, author's note) Ephram needs Amy. Amy needs Ephram. A simple story about Amy's birthday and Ephram's plea.
1. Chapter 1

****

Save Me

An _Everwood_ Fanfiction

(Starts in the episode "Turf Wars" where Julia's parents visit from New York, and Colin's parents tell Amy to leave the hospital because she's stressing everyone out. In this story, it's Amy's birthday on the day of that big party.)

Chapter One

"Ephram, Ephram!" Delia shouted in delight as she rudely barged into his messy pigsty of a room. "Come look at what Grandpa got us!" 

Since her excitement was so apparent, Ephram ignored that she had violated one of his biggest rules by not knocking on his door for permission. What a sweet brother he was. 

Amidst her eagerness, Delia stopped and inquired about what he was doing, a reason why he didn't like people just coming in his room without asking. Delia and their father forgot most of the time, so Ephram has resorted to locking his door frequently. It extinguishes the problem and he's even breaking one of his dad's rules. Bonus! 

"What are you drawing?" she asked as she clicked on a lamp above him, so she could at least have decent light for her eyes. Ephram loved to keep his room dark and comfortable to his likings. It favored an enormous cave more than anything, even during the brightest hours of the day. He liked to say that it mirrored the torment he was being forced to endure. Everwood was his hell on earth. 

As his eyes readjusted to the unexpected light, he attempted to glare at her, but was only able to manage a hard squint. 

"It's a birthday present for Amy."

Delia gaped at the slender ballerina figure her brother was sketching with charcoal. "Is that her?" 

"Yup," he answered, not allowing his eyes to leave the paper.

"Wow, you would have beaten my entire class! We had a drawing contest, but mostly third graders can only draw stick people. You draw real people."

"I had the best art teacher in 6th grade, Mr. Henderson. If only we could be back in New York, you'd be able to learn."

"You can teach me, Ephram!" Her eyes widened with even more excitement.

"Yeah… maybe I will. But not now, I have to finish this. Her birthday is tomorrow."

"How long have you been working on it?"

"For maybe a week."

"That's a lot of time."

"Yup…" Ephram breathed. He wasn't paying attention any longer. Portraying the curves and features of his angel's face was all that mattered at the moment.

"Ok, then. Come downstairs as soon as possible. You have to see what we got!"

"I'll be there in a minute."

Delia skipped to leave, turned off the harsh light, and unintentionally slammed the door on her way out of Ephram's lair. He was able to soak back into heavy concentration, but found himself interrupted yet again when his father poked his head in the door and flicked on the overhead light.

"Hey Ephram," he said gleefully.

"Can't you knock," he replied in the same tone.

Ephram loved to ignore questions just as his father did, but his father took advantage of the right more often since he was the authority figure. "Whatcha workin' on?"

"Birthday present," he answered quickly. He figured if he cooperated, he'd leave him alone faster.

His dad questioned, "Oooh, for who?" ignoring his son's obvious attempt to get rid of him.

Figured wrong, Ephram thought, rolling his eyes.

His dad made his way past dirty clothes, and papers scattered across the floor, and glimpsed at the drawing before his son could cover it up. "That's amazing, it looks just like her."

"Thanks for your approval. It means the world to me."

"She's downstairs if you need to study her face a little more," he retorted with a small, quaint grin.

Ephram's face turned cold, possibly colder than it was outside. "Very funny."

At that moment, they were transported into the Wild West, and there they faced off in a ruthless staring contest. After a minute or two, the fearless young cowboy realized that the experienced cattle king wasn't playing. 

"Yeah, she is," he chuckled, comprehending Ephram's facial expressions as if he spoke his thoughts aloud, "She says she needs to talk to you."

"Oh God, you have to stall for me!"

"I hope God heard that." He headed towards the door.

"Dad, please! I have to get this charcoal off my hands or she'll ask about it! I don't want to lie to her." The desperation in his voice moved his father in such a way that he couldn't possibly let him down. 

If only Ephram could hear _my_ desperation half the time, he said to himself. Instead of voicing that thought, he simply mouthed, "Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

****

Save Me

An _Everwood_ Fanfiction

(Starts in the episode "Turf Wars" where Julia's parents visit from New York, and Colin's parents tell Amy to leave the hospital because she's stressing everyone out. In this story, it's Amy's birthday on the day of that big party.)

Chapter Two

Coming down the stairwell, Dr. Brown paused to grin as Amy and his daughter played with the newest addition to the family. Although he was thrilled to see Delia enjoying the moment, he was sure Jack was determined to make his life miserable. Out of all the things in the world, Jack had to buy a tanned bulldog puppy for his granddaughter. "Oh, it's harmless," he assured as he brought it inside the house.

"Right. It's harmless now, but wait until you go back to New York and it grows up. Thank you, Jack, this is very much appreciated." He didn't stay around either. He had other business to tend to and told Delia to take care of him well.

Stuffing all the animosity aside, Dr. Brown proceeded downstairs to become more acquainted with the new pup. 

"So what are you going to name him, Delia?"

She paused and put hard thought to the question. "I don't want him to have a name that every other dog has had. Like Joe, or Spud, or Spike, or Rocky, or Old Yeller…I want to name him something that's just him, and no one else."

After studying it for a moment, Dr. Brown noticed it had too much energy. It wouldn't stop moving or gnawing at Amy's hand as if her fingers were golden hotdogs. This pooch is sure to cause some trouble, he thought.

"What about Tanner?" Delia suggested.

"That's good. He's tanner than we all are, so it's a perfect name. Good thinking." 

The dog, agreeing with his new name, barked and danced around like his brain was fried on ecstasy. Before anyone could subdue the yapping, writhing creature, it knocked into a table with a _thud_, and a vase of fresh pink lilies would have gone crashing to the floor if it weren't for Amy's lightning reflexes.

"That was a close one, you silly goofy doggie you," she cooed in a playful, babyish voice.

Ephram gaped in disbelief at the bottom of the stairs. "Please, don't tell me _that's_ what Grandpa got us."

Delia squealed with childlike enthusiasm, "Isn't he great?"

"Oh yes," said Dr. Brown, mimicking her tone. "And your grandfather decided to leave before the fun started. Come on, Tanner, let's take you outside before you tear anything up." He lifted the pudgy puppy from the floor and held it with arms fully projected and face in distress like it stunk to high heaven. Delia trudged behind her father with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen.

Ephram looked to Amy and caught her staring at him. That was weird, he said to himself. 

"Hey, that was a great save. That was my mom's favorite vase."

"I can see why. It's gorgeous. And so are these flowers. Lilies are my favorite, I couldn't stand to see them knocked over." 

The unease between them was as thick as chilled molasses. Moments of uncertainty passed until Amy finally mustered the courage to speak up.

"Listen, putting all the tension away…and everything that happened on the mine field trip…I'm sorry for ignoring you. That was wrong of me, and I just wanted to apologize."

Ephram watched her lips moved as she spoke, being sorely reminded of the kiss they shared that night at the mine. 

"And I wanted to ask you something." 

"Sure, what is it?" He blinked his eyes, coming out of the trance her lips put on him. 

"Tomorrow being my birthday and all, I want to have fun. There's going to be a big party out in the woods and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Ummm… sure," he gasped in disbelief. The voice that was projected from his throat surely didn't sound like the calm and cool Ephram Amy knew, and they both couldn't believe that was him. He tried to disguise his sudden nervousness as nonchalantly as possible, though his heart was about to burst from his chest. He coughed, cleared his throat, and continued, "Don't you want to do something with your friends though?"

"Well, the thing about my friends is that they don't want to find the extra time to spend with me. They can't miss out on shopping and _Providence_."

The day Ephram met her friends, he couldn't fathom that sweet and sincere Amy was in acquaintance with such hideous socialites. He had disliked them from the beginning, but now he fiercely hated them for being so careless with her feelings.

"It would be an honor to spend your birthday with you, Amy Abbott. Would you like to accompany me to a prestigious dinner at Momma Joe's? It will be my treat; milkshakes, goodies, and all."

"I'd like that."

"Great. I'll be at your house around six o'clock, is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's perfect. I better be off though; I still have to get groceries for dinner tonight. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you," Ephram grinned as he politely opened the door for her. Once her golden hair and lithe body had disappeared down the street, he softly placed his forehead against the door and breathed.

What just happened? She was in my house. She apologized to me, she asked me to be with her… on her birthday. I'm taking her to dinner; I'm going to a party with her. Maybe Everwood isn't such hell at all. Only because of her.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Save Me

An _Everwood_ Fanfiction

(Starts in the episode "Turf Wars" where Julia's parents visit from New York, and Colin's parents tell Amy to leave the hospital because she's stressing everyone out. In this story, it's Amy's birthday on the day on that big party.)

-*-

*

Chapter Three

__

Everwood isn't such a hell at all. Only because of her. 

Ephram's thoughts were cut in half as Delia's voice sliced the silence. 

"TANNER! Where are ya, boy?" she said as she rounded the corner, "He's a sneaky one. I think he got back in the house when Dad was picking up the seat cover he shredded outside. Have you seen him come through here?"

"Nope, don't want to either. Not much of a dog fan. Try and keep him out of my room, ok?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Ephram and Delia heard a thud above their heads. Ephram's lair was right above them.

__

Noooooooooooo, his mind screamed. Worried, Ephram scurried upstairs and gazed in pure horror when he reached his room.

Tanner, the loveable hyperactive pooch, had ripped and rolled through clothing, paper, pillows, and all. But what brought most of Ephram's anger was what Tanner was currently massacring. 

The birthday present.

Broken charcoal stained the carpet, the dog, and anything else Tanner had touched. But the drawing itself was ruined beyond repair. Half had amazingly disappeared into the animal's stomach and the rest was slobbered and wrinkled into a saturated mass. All that was left was Amy's ballerina shoes and part of her lower legs. 

Ephram glared at the innocent looking canine. "Guess what, Tanner…my buddy, my pal," he said through a fake smile and gritted teeth, "you're dead!" 

As he moved towards him, the dog cowered back, but then _coughed_. 

The teenager stopped, puzzled by the gruesome sound that was emitted by such a small animal. It coughed again and again, and after the third time it let out a wet _hack_ as it spewed a grayish liquid, presumably vomit mixed with charcoal, onto the carpet.

"Unbelievable!" Ephram yelled, "Absolutely, freakin' unbelievable!!"

He wildly kicked his dresser, making a bigger mess and noise in his room, and then turned his attention back to Tanner. His actions said everything- he kicked at the dog as hard as he could. 

Strangely he missed, but Ephram was about to be in big trouble since Delia had just witnessed the murder attempt from outside her brother's door.

"Stop it, Ephram!!!!" The little girl came to Tanner's rescue, pushing her brother away from the frightened dog. "What did you do to him? He's scared!"

"GET HIM OUT OF MY ROOM AND OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I KILL HIM!" he yelled in reply.

Herself frightened by Ephram's rage, she scooped the puppy in her arms and ran down the stairs crying, "Daddy!! Ephram hurt Tanner!!" 

Ephram didn't hesitate to follow and testify in his defense.

-*-

*

(A/N: Don't worry. It's gonna work out ok. :) lol Sorry just to leave it like that… once I finish the part with him and his dad, I may come back and add it to this so you can have "closure" on this chapter. I hate leaving things hanging. Oh well. Review, please!) 


	4. Chapter 4

****

Save Me

An _Everwood_ Fanfiction

(Starts in the episode "Turf Wars" where Julia's parents visit from New York, and Colin's parents tell Amy to leave the hospital because she's stressing everyone out. In this story, it's Amy's birthday on the day on that big party.)

-*-

*

Chapter Four

"Ephram, what in the world did you do to Tanner?" Andy Brown demanded. His son stood at the bottom of the stairs, practically fuming over the false accusations that were so wrongly assumed.

"I didn't do _any_thing to that dog! Look at it! You think I actually picked it up and smeared all that charcoal on him? Right!" he sarcastically seethed.

"Delia said she saw you kick at him."

"He ruined my drawing, Dad! How can you neglect that fact? I've been working on that nonstop for a week! Now Amy doesn't have a present and her birthday is tomorrow. That's just great. And you don't even care that it upsets me. You're just worried about a dumb dog." Ephram scoffed and stomped back upstairs but didn't dare go in his room since the mess was overwhelming and the odor _coming_ from the mess was horrid. 

Downstairs, his father stood unsure of how to make things better. Well, I can never do anything right, I know that. What to do, what to do. He stared at the angel-eyed devil dog that sat by the door in Delia's arms. He inwardly sighed, climbed the stairs, and found his son sitting against the door jam. 

"Here, take this," he said as he pulled a credit card out of his wallet, "Go find Amy something. Anything." 

"Anything?" he questioned, his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. 

"As long as it's under $200," Andy finally added. "You think that's equal to the price of your drawing?"

"No," answered Ephram, "More like $1000."

"Too bad. Hurry, you better leave now or you'll have to help me clean up this mess."

That's all he had to say since Ephram was becoming nauseous from the vomit stench. In a matter of seconds, he was out of the house and headed for the small row of shops in town. After a rough five minutes of brisk walking, he was able to start looking for the second best present he could think of. 

When he first thought of ideas for the girl of his dreams, he had two gifts to choose from. One being the drawing and the other this mystery item he was searching for currently. Since the latter cost a considerable amount of money (in a teenager's eyes) he decided with the cheapest way, even though it wasn't the fastest. He preferred a more personal gift like a drawing because it showed that he actually put time into it. That was his reasoning at least. 

After locating the precious item and with $149.99 spent, Ephram started towards the grocery store to buy flowers with what was left in his price range. It was no surprise that his thoughts had to deal with Amy.

__

What will she think? Is she gonna like this? Is it too corny… hmmm. I wonder. It's going to look great on her. She looks great…those beautiful, long luscious locks of dirty blonde hair flowing in the wind as she walks…those chocolate drops of eyes hidden behind a chic pair of sunglasses…her flawless skin radiating in the waning sunlight…that wonderful shape walking towards me, yes, she already looks great. 

Amazingly, Ephram's daydream turned into reality as his head went into alarm. _She's really walking towards me_, his mind realized. He had forgotten she went to the grocery store also, and she was on her way out, arms full of bags. Ephram quickly slipped into a small hardware store and silently used the window as a lookout to see when she had passed. Fortunately, Amy didn't follow. She didn't see him. 

Once he was sure she was out of the area, which was a good ten minutes just to be sure, Ephram decided it was alright to return home without the chance of running into her. His thoughts were still on Amy, but now with flowers and gift in hand, his mind wandered to the next day and the events that were soon to follow. 

(A/N: Sorry for not combining this chapter and the last. I'm lazy… :/ lol But never fear! The date is next! I call it a date. They will too! *wink wink* ~ Lauren)


	5. Chapter 5

****

Save Me

An _Everwood_ Fanfiction

(Starts in the episode "Turf Wars" where Julia's parents visit from New York, and Colin's parents tell Amy to leave the hospital because she's stressing everyone out. In this story, it's Amy's birthday on the day on that big party.)

-*-

*

Chapter Five

The butterflies in Ephram's stomach were almost unbearable. _Calm down_, he told himself. He stood in his kitchen, his eyes switching from the present and the flowers in front of him, to the dog sprawled by the door, and finally to the clock on the wall. 

__

5:24

His fingers rattled against the countertop at a quick, monotonous rate. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous. He'd been on dates with several girls, he had experience, and he knew his way with the ladies. But this was Amy Abbott. And it was her birthday, of all days. _It isn't even a date_, he thought. _Just dinner and a party. With **Amy**._

__

5:26

Butterflies were being replaced by knots, tight knots at that, and Ephram knew he needed to focus on some other thing for a moment or he'd throw up on her front door step. 

Nervousness or excitement? Probably both, but it also didn't help that he hadn't eaten much at lunch. Too busy fending off Wendell. The quirky boy was ecstatic to hear of the good news, but quite irritating when it came to inquiring about Ephram's plans.

"Hey Ephram! While you're in there, would you be so kind to put some dog food in Tanner's bowl?" his father asked from inside the living room. 

Ephram shot daggers towards animal lying by the door. He was about to answer, but Delia bolted into the kitchen before he could. "No! I'll do it! He'll probably poison him!" She was obviously still upset about the previous day. She threw a nasty glare in her brother's direction that matched the one he gave Tanner. 

"Ugh, I'm outta here!" Ephram yelled, grabbing Amy's presents and his jacket.

"When are you going to be back?" 

"I don't know! Before daylight?" He shooed Tanner away from the door with his foot and walked out before his father could answer him.

__

5:40

I'm too early. Ephram straightened and aired out his jacket as much as he could - he accidentally got carried away with his cologne and choked himself in his bathroom. He didn't want to come off as wanting to impress Amy _too_ much. He wondered what she was doing at the moment. Was she as nervous as he was? Was she waiting to see his face?

__

Oh, what the hell. Let's get on with it.

_____

Amy sat at her vanity table, turning off her curling iron and running a final brush through her thick brown hair. Then she carefully applied her lipstick and studied herself in the mirror. While dabbing her lips, her thoughts drifted to Colin. Her heart practically broke as she realized that she couldn't spend her birthday with him. It was tearing her apart that she could possibly never speak to him again. 

__

Don't think about him, Amy. This is your day, she told herself. 

As Amy heard the doorbell ring, she hurried to finish getting ready. Once her neck and hair were sprayed with a vanilla fragrance, she rushed over to her dresser to pick out her jewelry. For a moment she was stumped for the right thing to wear, but she grabbed her favorite rings and donned a bracelet her brother gave her this morning. Now a necklace… she looked and looked and looked… all the necklaces she had were from Colin, besides her gold confirmation cross which didn't match with her silver bracelet. 

Amy sighed and grabbed her purse, deciding not to wear a necklace at all. She didn't want to be reminded of Colin all night. This was her night. 

_____

__

5:50

"Hey Ephram! You're early!" Amy grinned, coming down the stairs to meet her date for the night. He looked obviously nervous standing by her father, who was never really warm or welcoming.

"Yeah… sorry! I just didn't want to hang around the house much. Happy birthday! You look beautiful." He reddened as he handed her a small bouquet of pink and white lilies. 

"Aw, my favorite. Thank you!" she gushed, giving him a hug. Ephram didn't hold on for long because Dr. Abbott proceeded to stare at him. 

"I'll be right back," Amy smiled, "I'm going to put these in a vase." 

Once she left for the kitchen, Amy's father addressed the young man rather shortly.

"What time are you going to have her home? You give me a wrong answer, and you two are not going anywhere." 

"Uhhhh… is 12:00 ok?"

"That's reasonable. Don't get her into any trouble." 

Ephram nodded and smiled weakly. "Yes, sir." 

"See ya later, Dad!" Amy came into the foyer and opened the front door, holding out an arm for Ephram to take. He gladly obliged, dearly wanting away from the cold Dr. Abbott. 

"Bye, you two," he grinned, not caring that they both noticed it was forced. He quickly shut the door and pressed his head against it. 

__

I'm going to have a talk with Dr. Brown, her father mused.

A/N: You guys, I'm soooooo sorry for the delay! I don't know about you, but I've gotten a little crossed with Amy with the past couple of episodes- you know, with Colin coming back and all. I'm very angry with her, and now I don't want her to be happy, lol. I know that's mean, but that's just the way I feel! She has treated Ephram SO wrong… ugh. But don't worry, I'll try and finish the story how I originally planned. I've gotten most of their date written out in my notebook, it's just a matter of typing it up correctly. I'm trying! 


	6. Chapter 6a

****

Save Me

An _Everwood_ Fanfiction

Chapter 6a

"This is a lavish birthday dinner, is it not?" Ephram scoffed as he and Amy twirled like children in the squeaky chairs by the bar. 

Amy happily nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ephram gazed around at the homely inhabitants of the small town of Everwood and concluded that Momma Joe's was the place to be on Friday nights. He shook his head and silently scolded himself for the not-so-nice thoughts running through his mind.

"I wish I could take you to New York for a day. Its pizza is to die for. I could show you around the teen club spots, too. I can assure you they're a lot cooler than this joint or any party surrounded by a bunch of trees and a bonfire." 

"I would be out of place."

"Just as I am here."

They both stopped swiveling with his words. Amy searched his face and was saddened by his seriousness. The tone of his voice carried hatred for the fact that he was torn away from all he was comfortable with. 

"It must be tough, Ephram."   
"Very," he whispered shortly with that sarcastic waggle of his eyebrows. 

She took the hint that he wanted to move on from this subject. It was sure to evolve into a rage about "the ineptness and mistakes" of his "so-called father." She had listened to one of his tirades before and knew it was best to get his mind off of that before the anger lying within him decided to creep to the surface.

Still, Amy had a problem. That uncomfortable nervousness returned whenever she stared deep into his eyes. Those eyes that she looked into before he kissed her that night on the mine trip. Words seemed to escape her when that memory came to mind. And that happened a lot. 

Thankfully, Nina came to the rescue. She couldn't afford to stay in one spot for more than a minute; the diner was buzzing with business as usual. She gladly took their orders with her smile but disappeared soon after. The two teenagers were left to their deafening silence once again. 

Avoiding Ephram's intoxicating eyes, Amy struggled to break the tension. "So what are your New York friends like?"

"A bit on the wild side." Ephram let loose an evil grin. "Probably wilder than anyone here has ever seen. Compared to kids here, they'd be classified under 'spawns of Lucifer.'" 

Judging by the look on Amy's face, that must've not been the answer she thought was coming. Ephram lightly giggled at the innocence in her expression. "Nah…you've got a wide range of personalities to sort through, but mostly all my friends are cool. They'd accept you in a heartbeat. You tend to love everyone when your head's spinnin' and you can barely walk."

"What do you mean?"

"They'd get you drunk as soon as possible." 

"Oooh… so you ran with the drinking crowd?" she smiled with understanding.

"Pretty much. My mom would catch me at times, but she never did anything but ask me not to do it again. I was so close to rehab, but something else decided to take care of that for me. Surprising how much death can cut out of your life."

Again Amy's thoughts came to a standstill as she scrambled for words to make him feel better. Tonight, Nina seemed to be a good luck charm as she brought their food at just the right moment.

The sloppy hamburgers and fries looked greasy but delicious and they were eager in chowing down so relief would be delivered to both of their hungry and nervous stomachs.

As he watched Amy take the first few bites out of her burger, his speech was almost hindered due to his wandering thoughts. _Burger…hunger…her mouth…wiping her lips…her lips…that lip gloss…I wonder if she's wearing the same kind…that light strawberry taste._

Ephram couldn't take it anymore. He stretched his body across the table and took Amy's face in his hands, not caring that he knocked over their Cokes and almost everything. He enveloped her lips in a warm passionate kiss that seemed to last for an eternity.

"…ram…are you ok? Ephram!" Amy repeated. 

"Wha? Huh?" he mumbled, suddenly not sure of what was happening. 

"Are you ok? You zoned out on me for a minute there. What are you thinking about?" 

"Oh, nothing," Ephram sheepishly smiled. 

Amy noticed his fidgety behavior and decided to inquire a bit more, just for fun. "Nothing, huh? Must be something good… you're blushing there."

Turning a brighter shade of pink, Ephram asked, "So where are the best places to find decent clothes around this town?"

"What's your definition of decent?" she asked.

A tall and jockish curly-headed blonde, who had been eavesdropping for quite a while, interrupted the conversation. "I sure hope it's not that punkish, attention-craving style ya got going there. Is it, freak?" 

"Oh, it's the return of Not-so-Bright," Ephram said through a mouthful of fries.

"You gonna answer me or not?"

"What? As opposed to that dumbass, hick-preppy boy look you've got, I think I'm in good shape. Thanks."

Bright wasn't amused with the new kid's show of defiance. He roughly snatched the back of Ephram's collar and twisted upwards, slightly lifting him from his seat and nearly sending Amy into a conniption fit. 

"Bright, leave him alone!" she pleaded through gritted teeth, but her words were useless. Both of the boys were oblivious to her voice. Bright made sure to get right up in Ephram's face, forcing him to stare him in the eyes. It was a contest, to see who would waver or look away first, to see who would chicken-out.

"Let go of him! Stop it," Amy forcefully whispered, trying not to draw anymore attention in their direction, which was failing miserably. "Stop it!"

"Aww, why? Can't a brother look out for his baby sis?" he said in a snobbish tone, "Why are you with this _momma's boy_ anyways?"

"Bright! That's enough!" she finally yelled. Bright's eyes snapped away from his prey and he stared at his sister in semi-disbelief and disgust. Ephram quickly jerked himself free of Bright's grasp and shoved his way out of his seat, trying hard to hold back the anger begging to be released.

By now, the entire restaurant was still and silent as could be, and Amy reddened as she realized the attention was all on them. She turned to find a frightened Nina standing at the end of the counter with her hand on the phone, ready to dial the police if a fight broke out. Amy sent her an apologetic look with tears in her eyes.

Ephram, on the verge of exploding, pulled out his wallet and chucked an adequate amount of money to cover both meals onto the table and then stormed out of the doors as quickly as possible. 

Bright carefully watched his every movement and smirked when he finally left the restaurant. The jock smugly laughed and plopped down in Ephram's seat and helped himself to the unfinished food. 

All Amy could do was walk away without saying another word. She pushed her egotistical brother out of her mind and focused on the enraged being outside.

So much for a fun birthday, she thought.

[A/N: I have inspiration! Just a little bit… haha. It's been so long since I've written on this story, so my original story line has changed just a smidge. And to tell you the truth - I've been a bad girl. I missed some episodes… before I was mad at Amy because of how she was treating Ephram and Colin was actually cool, right? Well.. I missed something, man! Because all of a sudden, Colin's being a dork! I picked up with it again on the abortion episode and I watched last week's too (with Ephram hitting his head in the boat and getting knocked out in the water). Ooooh, and tonight is the season finale - *tears* Colin!! Even though he was being a real butt-munch, I don't want anything to happen to him!! *sigh* Oh well. Hopefully I'll have more of this to post soon. Sorry if there are a lot of errors or typos… I haven't gotten anyone to proofread this for me, I'm just wingin' it.]


	7. Note Hey

****

June 1, 2003

Hey you guys!

The story is coming along, I've been writing in my notebook, so that means I have to transfer all of it to the computer - that might take a little while… I've been lazy since I've graduated, lol. It's a great feeling, it really is. 

What did you think of the season finale, huh?!?! Huh huh huh?!? Do you think Colin is dead or no? *sigh* I sure hope he's not. He's one of my favorites.

Yeah… I'm sorry I don't have an update for you. That's really wrong of me… I know. I sowwy. But hopefully there will be one soon!

There's one thing I wanted to tell you about though, and it's a forum called _The Everwood Pinecone_ - neat huh, it's the newspaper name! This is a really neat fan forum - come look around! I've been a member for a couple of days, and the people are really sweet! It's not as big as EverwoodOnline yet, which I'm kinda happy about - you can talk more with these people, they're all sweethearts.

I set up my own little gallery there, if you want to see any of my wallpapers or banners that I've made for the show. You can find it here: *http*://www.theeverwoodpinecone.com*/forum/*showthread.*php?s=&threadid=227* (Remove the stars! Sorry, I didn't know how to put the link in here, it always disappears!) To get to the front of the forum, just click on "The Everwood Pinecone" link - that takes you to the front. Look around and enjoy your stay. I think you might like it!

More story soon to come, I promise! 


End file.
